Qué importa?
by Pandoritta DS
Summary: Porque a veces no sabemos qué es lo que realmente importa hasta que estamos a punto de perderlo, no sabemos lo felices que somos hasta que esa felicidad se ve amenazada... Darien se dará cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo debido a sus temores y al no reconocer lo que es esencial en esta vida.


**Hola a todos les presento mi primer One Shot**

**Bss y muchos saludos… disfruten de la lectura y espero que les agrade**

**Recuerden, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es una idea de mi cabecita loca ****J**

En la soledad de su departamento se encontraba una hermosa rubia, de ojos como el cielo y piel de porcelana. Estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala con los párpados cerrados y tarareando una bella melodía que salía del equipo de música, sumida en la semioscuridad completamente en paz, relajada, hasta que dicho estado fue abruptamente interrumpido

Se abrió repentinamente la puerta de entrada y apareció otra hermosa rubia con una niña de cabellos negros de no más de tres años en sus brazos

-Amor, ve a saludar a tu tía Serena- dijo la recién llegada mientras encendía las luces. Serena abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sillón completamente confundida. La niña corrió hasta su tía, deteniéndose abruptamente al verla de cerca

-Mami!.. tía qué tiene?- la niña miraba a su tía fijamente examinándola

-Jajaja… pareces un alien… jajaja- la rubia no podía responderle a su hija ya que estaba descostillándose de la risa

-Minako Aino Tsukino, si viniste a burlarte de mí, puedes darte la vuelta y salir por donde llegaste- Serena más que enojada estaba avergonzada, no entendía la manía de su prima de llegar a su departamento e invadirlo sin siquiera llamar a la puerta o avisar por teléfono. Si, definitivamente cambiaría la chapa de la puerta. Además lo peor es que siempre la encontraba en las peores situaciones

-Es que prima…- Mina trataba de no reírse mientras su hija se reía junto con ella, la pequeña no entendía el motivo pero le causaba gracia la risa de su madre

-Es que nada, ponte cómoda mientras voy al baño a sacarme esto- haciendo un gesto con la mano caminó por la sala perdiéndose en el pasillo con expresión cabreada

Serena tenía en su rostro una máscara verde de "algo" orgánico, además una toalla blanca en la cabeza envuelta como turbante, estaba vestida con una bata de color rosa y tenía entre los dedos de los pies y las manos algodón para separarlos ya que se había pintado las uñas

Después de unos minutos regresó vestida con una falda color blanco hasta la rodilla y una polera de tirantes verde limón, los pies descalzos y el cabello recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda

-Primita, ahora si estás presentable- Serena la miró con cara de pocos amigos- ya, ya Sere, no te pongas así, mira que no es mi culpa que estés sola, triste y abandonada, y no como yo que disfruto de los placeres del matrimonio, ya te dije que tenías que casarte pero tú que no me haces caso

Mina se encontraba casada hace tres años con Zafiro Black, relación de la cual nació su hija Hotaru, ellos vivían a pocas calles de Serena y por eso la visitaban seguido, sobretodo la rubia loca, ya que eran como hermanas debido a que ambas tenían la misma edad y sólo se llevaban por tres meses de diferencia

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy sola, ni triste ni abandonada, lo que sucede es que estoy aprovechando estoy días sola para relajarme, estoy de vacaciones Mina y quiero olvidarme un momento del estrés y preocuparme por mí

-Entonces hay una cosa que no entiendo Sere, porqué llevas cinco meses viviendo con Darien y tu idea de relajarte va en que estés sola?, mira no quiero criticar pero desde que están viviendo juntos ustedes dos, él se ha ido varias veces de viaje de negocios y ni siquiera te ha llevado. Sé que tú tenías trabajo, pero saliste de vacaciones hace una semana y tu novio se fue hace dos días, porqué entonces no quiso que fueras con él?

-Mina, no es que no haya querido- suspiró- lo que pasa es que ese viaje ya estaba programado así que era imposible que fuera con él, pero vuelve en una semana y pasaremos las otras dos que me quedan juntos

-No sé porqué ustedes no se han casado ya, llevan mucho tiempo juntos… están viviendo juntos, es como si estuvieran casados al fin de todo

-Por lo mismo prima, creo… creo que ninguno de los dos estamos para eso del matrimonio, para estar casados ya sabes, lo mejor es estar así

-Ay peque, quien los entiende, se aman con locura pero les basta así, tampoco han pensado en tener hijos ni nada, es extraño no crees?

Lo que Mina no sabía es que Serena se sentía bastante insegura con respecto a eso, nunca habían hablado de casarse en sus cuatro años de relación y cuando le dijo a Darien de la posibilidad de tener hijos él simplemente guardó silencio y cambió el tema. Además tampoco sabía porqué éste nunca había viajado con ella, una vez se lo propuso pero él se excusó diciendo que se iba a aburrir y miles de cosas más que Serena sabía que no eran verdad. Amaba profundamente a su novio, pero a veces no entendía de las actitudes renuentes de él acerca de establecerse; se sintió feliz hace cinco meses cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos, creyó que se acercarían más, pero él había estado de viaje en viaje y era como si al final vivieran separados

-Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos Mina, pero ya cambiemos el tema, que hablar de mí no es lo más interesante no crees?- no quería seguir con eso, sabía que se deprimiría y si eso pasaba su prima lo notaría, la conocía demasiado bien

-Esta bien, bueno entonces a lo que venía… mañana saldremos tú y yo de compras todo el día- lo decía mientras daba saltitos emocionada- Zafiro se quedará con Hotaru así que nosotras tenemos libertad de acción

-Mina no quiero, sabes que odio ir de compras, si me hace falta algo, llego lo compro y listo, eso de andar mirando y escogiendo cosas no me gusta

-Nada de eso primita, estás demasiado descuidada, cómo quieres que Darien se quede contigo si no pones nada de tu parte?- eso la hizo entristecer, cosa que la otra chica notó- pero no te preocupes que la gran Mina te ayudará- le guiñó un ojo, se levantó y tomó de la mano a su hija- bueno nos tenemos que ir, mañana nos reunimos a las diez en el Crown y lleva tu coche que el mío está en el taller

-Mina por si no recuerdas el mío también se encuentra en el taller, o es que acaso olvidaste que ayer lo chocaste mientras intentabas estacionarte delante de él- el rostro de la aludida se puso de un tono rojo intenso, la avergonzaba recordar el incidente, la verdad es que el día anterior cuando fue a visitar a Serena, intentó estacionarse delante de donde se encontraba el coche de ella, pero un error de cálculo hizo que dejara ambos automóviles como acordeón, el de ella por la parte trasera y el de la otra rubia en la parte de adelante, fue la burla de todo el vecindario y nadie se dignó a ayudar, sino que todos miraban y se reían de ella

-Si no lo he olvidado, pero yo me refería al coche de Darien- Serena puso cara de espanto

-Ahh no, eso si que no, prima tú sabes que Darien adora su automóvil, con decirte que sólo me subo a él cuando vamos a algún evento importante, lo cuida como si fuera su hijo- Mina la miraba divertida- es verdad incluso le tiene nombre, hasta le habla mientas lo limpia- suspiró- lo siento pero tendremos que ir en taxi

-Pero Sere, tú eres una buena conductora, vamos, si no se va a dar cuenta, no podemos andar con las bolsas de las compras todo el día, necesitamos el auto, no va a pasar nada, anda di que sí- la miraba con los ojitos brillantes

-Está bien, a ti no puedo negarte nada, mañana iremos de compras pero no creas que andaré de un lado a otro caminando todo el día, sabes que no me gusta - la rubia despidió a su prima en la puerta y decidió pasar el resto del día acostada viendo películas

Al día siguiente Serena se levantó temprano, se vistió de manera sencilla y cómoda, dejó el departamento limpio y ordenado y bajó hasta el subterráneo en donde se encontraba estacionado el automóvil de su novio. Era un Ferrari Fiorano color negro, el cual estaba cubierto con una funda de cuero blanca.

-Bueno Amazona, tú y yo nos vamos de paseo, pero no le digas a tu padre- ahora sí que se estaba volviendo loca, le estaba hablando al auto igual que como lo hacía su novio. Además, no entendía porqué Darien le había puesto un nombre femenino a su coche, era algo que no se explicaba pero que tampoco iba a preguntarle

Serena descubrió el Ferrari y lo abrió sentándose en el cómodo asiento de cuero, arrancó y se dirigió donde su prima

Pasó a buscar a Mina veinte minutos más tarde y se dirigieron al centro comercial, recorrieron la mayoría de las tiendas buscando "algo adecuado para la reconquista" como lo llamaba la rubia loca, mientras Serena sólo obedecía a los gustos de su prima dejándose llevar. Se probó infinidad de ropa, sacándose y colocándose prenda tras prenda, compró lencería de todos colores y diseños, además por "sugerencia" de Mina tuvo que adquirir de un sex shop, un disfraz de conejita sexy, según ella para reavivar las llamas de la pasión en la relación

Serena se encontraba cansadísima, había caminado todo el día, así que decidieron pasar al Crown para comer algo, ya que no habían parado. En el lugar se encontraron con sus amigas Rei, Lita y Amy, quienes estaban conversando animadamente, así que aunque lo único que quería era irse a su departamento y acostarse a descansar, tuvo que quedarse ya que no veía a sus amigas desde hace más de tres semanas. Hablaron hasta que comenzaron a cerrar el lugar y después de eso todas se fueron

Serena llevó a Mina a su departamento, la ayudó a subir las compras y se despidió. Estaba tan cansada que sus ojos se cerraban, se sentía mareada del sueño y tanto sus piernas como sus brazos hormigueaban. Mientras conducía a su departamento, en un segundo cerró los ojos, pero sin darse cuenta el coche se le desvió, al reaccionar trató de retomar el rumbo, sin embargo sin poder evitarlo impactó contra un poste por el costado izquierdo del vehículo.

Al sentir el golpe y el ruido, aminoró la marcha hasta que se detuvo, bajó del coche y con miedo lo rodeó para mirar cuáles eran los daños. No lo podía creer, el preciado Ferrari de su novio tenía un rayón profundo de lado a lado por la izquierda, en la parte lateral delantera donde fue el golpe inicial no había pintura y estaba abollado, además de tener completamente destruido el foco delantero. El poste no había sufrido daños, ya que era metálico, motivo por el cual sólo se dirigió a su departamento dejando al llegar el coche cubierto con su funda de cuero

Se acostó pensando en el día que había pasado, definitivamente va bien ese dicho "en lo ajeno reina la desgracia", nunca había chocado en todos los años que llevaba manejando, su coche era mucho más grande que el de Darien, pero aun así fue ese el que estaba chocado por culpa de ella. Al día siguiente lo llevaría al taller, sacaba cuentas mentalmente ya que el arreglo de semejante coche le iba a salir más que unos cientos de dólares, además de que tendría que pagar extra para que lo tuvieran a tiempo antes del regreso de su novio que era en diez días más, sentía un dolor en el estómago sólo pensar que iba a tener que ocupar todos sus ahorros en ello, ya que aunque su salario no era malo, ella no era una rica empresaria como Darien, ni tampoco podía pedirle ayuda si la idea era que no se enterara de lo sucedido, con esos pensamientos se durmió

Serena sentía el cuerpo cortado cuando despertó, estaba tan cansada que fue a despertar alrededor del medio día, se levantó y se dio una ducha para luego vestirse cómodamente. Tomó su computadora portátil y recostada en el sillón comenzó a buscar algún taller que reparara de manera rápida autos de lujo, buscó varias opciones hasta que después de un rato sin darse cuanta se durmió

Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la cara, aun sin abrir los ojos comenzó a pasarse la mano tratando de apartar la molestia pero ésta siempre volvía, con una gran pesadez abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su novio quien sostenía en sus manos una rosa roja

Un momento.. su novio!.. abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó rápidamente, vio que él tenía un brillo distinto en la forma en que la miraba y se asustó

-Da… Darien! Qué, qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esa es la forma de recibir a tu novio que te ha extrañado como no tienes idea?- él la miraba con una tierna sonrisa

-No es eso, es sólo que me sorprendiste, no se supone que volverías en diez días?- sonrió de manera nerviosa

-Si, pero te extrañaba demasiado y la el resto de las juntas se suspendió hasta el próximo mes por un problema con uno de los socios. No vas a darle un beso de bienvenida a este recién llegado?- la miró pícaramente y con algo más que ella no pudo descifrar

Serena se levantó lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, lo besó como había deseado hacerlo desde hace tres días, lo extrañaba a muerte y aunque hablaban todas las noches cuando él se iba de viaje no era lo mismo. Nunca le hacía saber cuánto lo deseaba con ella, no quería que él pensara que era demasiado dependiente de él, pero ahora no le importó, lo besó con anhelo, con deseo, pero sobretodo con el gran amor que sentía, Darien le respondió de la misma manera, abrazándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello, este beso era distinto, más intenso, más apasionado, más... Serena sintió que algo había cambiado, pero no le dio importancia, sólo se perdió en esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, aquellos que la hacían sentir completa

-Así me gusta, y dime amor, qué haz hecho en estos tres días?

-He estado en casa, sólo ayer salí con Mina de compras, ya sabes no me dejó tranquila hasta que accedí a acompañarla

-Eso es bueno, me imagino que ella se llevó tu coche- Serena quedó en shock, se había olvidado de ese "pequeño" detalle

-Este, por qué lo preguntas?- ya estaba notablemente nerviosa, lo sabía ya que como siempre que se encontraba en una situación demasiado estresante su ojo derecho palpitaba

-Lo que pasa es que no vi tu coche en el estacionamiento de la entrada, pensé que habías salido pero por lo que veo no tenías intención de hacerlo- mirándola de arriba abajo su atuendo deportivo

-Em… si… este… lo que pasa es que está en el taller, ya sabes, cambio de aceite y esas cosas

-Eso es bueno- sonrió el pelinegro- sabes que no es recomendable que descuides el vehículo, ya sabes, hay que comprobar que funcione bien o puede producirse un accidente y tú simpre olvidas ocuparte de esas cosas

-Sí, ya ves, estoy aprendiendo- ahora sí estaba frita, cocinada, liquidada y todos los sinónimos que pudiera encontrar a su situación

-Ya veo entonces el porqué no has salido, con el calor que hace es un poco incómodo caminar por las calles grandes distancias, el metro igualmente debe estar insoportable, pero qué te parece si salimos más tarde los dos a dar una vuelta? Ya sabes a cenar o al cine o a cualquier parte que quieras ir

Eso era inaudito, Darien siempre planificaba las salidas, no es que le molestara ya que siempre la sorprendía, pero el que le permitiera tomar el control la hizo comprobar que algo no estaba como siempre, algo había cambiado y no sabía si era para mal o para bien

-Claro, no hay problema- soltó una risita nerviosa- aunque prefiero descansar hoy ya que aun no me recupero de la salida con Mina

-Bien, entonces qué te parece si voy a comprar algo para cenar y nos quedamos aquí por hoy?- esto lo dijo mientras abría el cajón del mueble que se encontraba en la entrada, buscando en él y sacando las llaves de su preciado Ferrari

-Si, claro- no encontraba la manera de alargar la conversación, no quería que Darien se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, se enfurecería, nunca se había enojado con ella, pero era tan posesivo con su coche que no sabía la reacción que tendría. Recordó la vez que su carro tuvo un rayón por culpa de un vendedor ambulante que pasó a llevar el espejo con una caja que tenía en sus manos, se volvió insoportable, no habló durante todo el camino y cuando llegó al departamento se encerró en el estudio, y eso que esa vez ella no tuvo la culpa. Le enfermaba a veces que los hombres se preocuparan tanto por cosas tan banales, había cosas más importantes en la vida, los amigos, la familia, los hijos… cómo le gustaría tener un hijo con Darien, ya se lo imaginaba, sólo que no se atrevía a pensar mucho en eso debido a la reacción de él cuando le habló del tema, eso la entristecía y no quería sentirse así con él porque a pesar de todo amaba a su novio

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en un rato amor- tomó el pomo de la puerta y se disponía a salir cuando Serena se puso entre la puerta y él

-Porqué no te das un baño primero, ya sabes, vienes de viaje, lo mejor será eso, así comemos cuando llegues y no tendremos que recalentar- era lo único que se le había ocurrido para alargar la situación

-Tienes razón, no demoro- y así se fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Salió diez minutos después, las gotas de agua aun recorrían su torso marcado perdiéndose a la altura de donde comenzaba a cubrir la toalla, Serena tragó grueso sintiendo el mismo deseo desenfrenado que cuando lo conoció hace más de cuatro años, nada de eso había cambiado por lo menos en ella. Pensó en que sería una buena opción usar el sexo de reconciliación por adelantado a la pelea, pero reflexionó tomando conciencia que eso no sería justo

Permitió que Darien se vistiera observándolo todo el tiempo, vio que él tomó la misma chaqueta que llevaba puesta cuando llegó y se la puso, le sonrió, oh Dios esa sonrisa la mataba, la llevaba al cielo y la dejaba caer en un mar de sensaciones, quería ver esa sonrisa el resto de su vida, pero debía ser sincera, no sólo con lo ocurrido con el coche, sino con todos sus temores, tristezas y anhelos, él se lo merecía. Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta

-Darien- él la miró- no salgas, no aun- su voz sonaba temblorosa- necesitamos hablar- el aludido no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a su lado en la cama y la observó detenidamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, Serena bajó la mirada

-Qué ocurre princesa?- princesa… hace tiempo que no la llamaba así

-Este… qué pasaría si yo te dijera que… si yo te dijera… si…

-Dime, amor sabes que puedes confiar en mí, anda dime lo que sea- Darien estaba nervioso, presentía que lo que su novia le quería decir no era nada bueno, de pronto se sintió inseguro. En su viaje estos últimos días se reencontró con su amigo de la infancia Fiore, quien le hizo comprender que se estaba dejando llevar y consumir por el trabajo, que si amaba a Serena debía estar con ella, debía hacerla partícipe de sus asuntos como él lo hacía con su esposa. Su amigo estaba casado y era inmensamente feliz, estaba esperando la llegada de su segundo hijo y en sus ojos se veía que su alegría era sincera. Al ver a Fiore descubrió que él quería lo mismo, que a veces era demasiado frío con su novia, que quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida y que quería ver a sus hijos, a los hijos de Serena y de él. Ya no sentía miedo, sólo una ansiedad insoportable, ya que luego de mantener una larga conversación con su amigo no había podido permanecer más tiempo alejado, necesitaba decirle a la mujer que amaba todos sus sentimientos, necesitaba estar con ella demostrándole de todas las formas posibles que era lo más importante de su vida. Pero ahora ella había dicho la frase "necesitamos hablar", esa frase tan temida que siempre terminaba con un corazón roto. Respiró profundo y la invitó a hablar con un gesto, no le salía la voz, pero debía ser valiente y afrontar la situación

-Darien- tomó aire- qué pasaría si yo te dijera que… que cuando tú estabas de viaje yo… conocí a alguien más?

Darien se levantó de golpe, la miraba con los ojos empañados, había entendido bien? No podía ser, no podía ser que su princesa hubiese conocido a otro hombre, no podía dejarlo, la miró y ella sólo lo observaba fijamente

-Darien, cómo te sentirías si hubiese pasado eso?, si yo hubiese conocido a alguien más?- en la voz de Serena se notaba la ansiedad en la pregunta

-Yo… yo, Serena por Dios, me estás diciendo que… que… me vas a dejar?

-Sólo responde la pregunta Darien, cómo te sentirías si te dijera que cuando andabas de viaje conocí a otra persona?

-Yo me muero… Serena eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme- se tomó el pelo fuertemente con las manos, se sentía frustrado y demasiado dolido, cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. De repente sintió que los brazos de su amada lo rodeaban y ella escondía la cara en su pecho, él abrió los ojos y la miró, ella alzó la vista y al observar al hombre que amaba le sonrió

-Pues me alegra que eso no haya pasado porque sí que sería terrible no crees?- se río bajito y se separó de él

-Serena, no juegues conmigo por favor, tú me dijiste que…

-Te pregunté "qué pasaría"- haciendo énfasis en esa frase con sus dedos- no que eso hubiese pasado. Yo sólo quería saberlo y tú me dijiste que sería lo peor que podría pasarte, pues me alegro que no sea así ya que no quiero que sufras- dudó un momento mientras el pelinegro la miraba confundido- quiero decir que me alegro que eso tan malo no ocurriera, digo nada es tan malo como eso para ti, o sea que… que un pequeñísimo choquesito a tu autito no sería nada comparado con eso, verdad?- Serena chocaba sus dedos índices mientras decía esto, mirándolo bajo sus largas pestañas

-Me estás diciendo que, que no conociste a nadie mientras yo andaba de viaje y que fue sólo una pregunta- la rubia asintió- pero por qué tú…- guardó silencio meditando- Amazona!

-Fue un accidente amor, pero ya verás que no es tanto, es un pequeño rasguño, nada que no sea solucionable- Serena tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro cuando miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cómo no hubo respuesta de parte de su novio levantó la vista y lo miró. Darien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se veía reflejado el gran amor que sentía por ella

-Ven aquí- abrió los brazos en una invitación a que la rubia se acercara, ésta corrió a refugiarse en el abrigo y protección del hombre que amaba

-Oh Darien, lo siento tanto, es que Mina chocó mi carro y lo llevé al taller y como el de ella también estaba ahí… entonces no teníamos en qué ir de compras y, y…- el pelinegro puso en dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar

-Shh, está bien, no importa realmente, es sólo un coche, se arregla y ya!- Serena lo miraba sorprendida- qué te parece si vamos a ver el daño- ella sólo asintió

Bajaron al subterráneo y Darien descubrió su auto, al ver los daños puso una mueca de dolor pero se recompuso de inmediato al ver la cara compungida de su novia, no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que con una sonrisa tierna lo volvió a cubrir, tomó de la mano a la rubia y subieron al departamento donde se demostraron todo el amor que sentían en uno por el otro. Serena olvidó por completo las demás cosas que quería hablar con él, se sentía completa y feliz con el hombre que amaba, no quería nada más que tenerlo siempre así a su lado

Había pasado una semana desde que Darien hubiera regresado de su viaje, él también se había tomado vacaciones para estar con su novia, habían mandado a reparar el Ferrari que estaría listo en unos quince días por la magnitud de los daños, mientras tanto él se trasladaba en su motocicleta que tenía guardada en casa de su amigo Andrew

Serena había salido temprano de compras con Mina y Lita, ésta última era la víctima esta vez de un cambio de guardarropa, por lo cual las tres andaban de un lado a otro por el centro comercial. Les contó a sus amigas lo sucedido con Darien y su prima se atribuía todo el mérito diciendo que al fin había aprendido algo de ella sobre cómo persuadir a un hombre

Ya era de noche cuando Serena llegó a su departamento, abrió con su llave la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar todo en la penumbra, iba a encender la luz cuando fue rodeada por unos fuertes brazos

-Buenas noches mi princesa- le susurró el pelinegro al oído, algo que la hizo estremecer- permíteme tomar tus cosas que te tengo una sorpresa- le quitó lo que llevaba en las manos y la condujo en la oscuridad hacia la mesa donde la ayudó a sentarse y se alejó. Reguló la luz para que quedara baja creando un ambiente romántico y ella pudo observar que la mesa se encontraba ordenada para una cena, sonrió por lo inesperado de todo

Darien se fue a la cocina y comenzó a traer la cena. Comieron amenamente hablando de cosas triviales, se rieron de las locuras de Mina y planearon su viaje de vacaciones que emprenderían la siguiente semana. Serena se dio cuenta que todo era perfecto, su príncipe la había sorprendido con la cena, no podía pedir nada más, había vuelto el hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, aquel atento y tierno, aquel que disfrutaba de una buena charla y sobretodo de su compañía

Cuando ya habían retirado las cosas de la mesa y se encontraban sentados en el sillón bebiendo una copa de vino mientras en silencio se miraban a los ojos al tiempo que sonaba una agradable melodía en el ambiente, Darien se levantó, se puso frente a su novia y tomó sus manos, ella lo miró un poco confundida

-Serena, mi amor y mi vida, sé que a veces no he sido todo lo que tú hubieses deseado- la rubia iba a hablar pero él se lo impidió- pero quiero que sepas que tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo, no importa que destruyas mi carro o el departamento completo- ambos rieron- lo que quiero decirte es que en este último viaje que realicé me di cuenta que no puedo vivir separado de ti, te extrañé tanto que me dolía- le acarició la mejilla mirándola con infinita ternura- tenía tanto miedo, nunca he querido separarme de ti, pero siempre he vivido con el miedo de que ocurriera, no quería que pasara como con mis padres donde su matrimonio se destruyó y ambos tomaron caminos distintos viviendo la vida alocadamente después de eso, dejando a su único hijo en medio de todo, olvidándolo- suspiró- tenía miedo de que eso nos ocurriera a nosotros, pero me di cuenta que las cosas no tienen porqué ser así, nosotros no somos ellos y me costó darme cuenta de eso. No quería comprender que yo jamás dejaría a la mujer que amo y que si tuviera un hijo tampoco me olvidaría de él, ahora lo sé… te amo Serena, te amo tanto que sólo quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas

-Lo estaremos amor, porque yo también te amo…- Darien la soltó de las manos

-Serena, cuando me preguntaste qué sentiría si hubieses conocido a otra persona en mi ausencia me quise morir, pensé que ibas a dejarme, me dolió en lo profundo al imaginar que nos separaríamos luego de haber comprendido que te necesito en mi vida como el aire que respiro. No volví del viaje porque un socio tuvo un inconveniente, vine porque yo tenía el problema y ese era que no podía estar lejos de ti un minuto más- la rubia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía articular palabra

-Serena Tsukino- dijo el pelinegro sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la aludida abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo una presión en el pecho- aceptarías a este hombre para pasar el resto de su vida contigo y el resto de tu vida con él ante los ojos de Dios y de todos los hombres?, Serena aceptas ser mi esposa?- abriendo la cajita mostrando un bello anillo color rosa con una piedra en el medio en forma de corazón

-Ss…sí…- susurró porque apenas le salía la voz, tomó aire ante la mirada atenta de su novio- Sí, acepto casarme contigo Darien!- gritó para luego lanzarse a abrazar el cuello de un pelinegro que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Se besaron con mucho amor, hasta que se separaron y él puso el anillo en su dedo

-Te amo mi bella prometida

-Y yo te amo a ti mi galante prometido- se sonrieron con ternura

-Pero ahora debes tomar asiento ya que esto aun no termina- la rubia lo miró sin entender, la tomó de la mano y la guió al sillón- aun falta una sorpresa y para eso debes cerrar los ojos- al ver la duda de su prometida le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó la mano por los párpados hasta que se cerraron- bien así me gusta

Serena sintió que Darien se alejaba, abría una puerta y luego la cerraba para posteriormente volver a la sala. Lo sintió frente a ella pero no abrió los ojos- te voy a tomar de la mano para que te levantes pero no debes abrir los ojos aun- le dijo muy cerca, ella sólo pudo asentir

-Bien, puedes abrirlos amor

Al abrir los ojos Serena se encontró con Darien de frente quien sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro labrador color dorado, a ella le encantaban los perros pero su novio siempre pensó que no era práctico tener uno

-Oh Darien, es para mí?- él asintió entregándoselo- hola bello bebé que tierno eres- ella estaba feliz, el perrito le lamía la cara y la rubia se reía a carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con el canino en sus brazos

-Cuando fui de viaje me encontré con un amigo de la infancia… Fiore- Serena se quedó quieta escuchando lo que estaba diciendo su ahora prometido- estuvimos conversando y él me dijo que las mascotas eran buenas para los niños- su novia lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- como este será un perro grande debemos cambiarnos a una casa o no tendrá espacio para jugar ni él ni… nuestros hijos

La rubia sólo lloraba- es en serio Darien, digo tú… tú quieres que nosotros… que tengamos…- él sonrió al momento que la abrazaba

-Somos una familia Serena, ahora lo somos, cuidaremos a este pequeñín siempre- acariciando la cabeza del cachorro- tal y como lo haremos con nuestros hijos que seguro serán niños hermosos como su madre

-Darien, soy tan feliz que siento que mi corazón saldrá dando brincos- dijo al momento que se ponía una mano en el pecho

-Entonces somos dos porque yo también siento que no es posible ser más feliz en este momento

Ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de ternura, amor y sobretodo de esperanzas para enfrentar un futuro juntos, sin importar nada más que su amor y la certeza de que se tienen el uno al otro

_Porque cuando hay amor todas las dificultades se superan, puedes tenerlo todo materialmente hablando, pero puede que te haga falta la esencia de la vida y esa esta dentro de cada corazón que late por otra persona. Ni el dinero ni las posesiones hacen la felicidad, sólo alivian el estrés cuando no tienes los medios para vivir y luchas día a día por eso, pero el significado de esa lucha y lo que hace que sigas en pie a pesar de las malas experiencias, recae en el amor que sientes, en aquello que te motiva para despertar cada día… _

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado mi debut en escribir One Shot, si es así dejen review para saberlo :p**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer a esta autora un poco desconocida aun en el mundo de Fanfiction…**

**Saludos y muchos abrazos!**


End file.
